A LeafGreen Myth
by ChildofMyth
Summary: My Nuzlocke story. We follow Mythica through her journey. Did I mention she has the power to turn Pokemon into humans? Rated M for language, violence, and some adult situations.
1. Rules

The Rules:

Rules go into effect after you get your first 5 Poke-balls

1. You may only catch the first Pokemon in each area.

– You may catch Legendaries but you may NOT use them.

→ If you do not catch the first Pokemon on the Route, then you may NOT try again.

→ However, if the chance presents itself, you may catch any Shinies you encounter.

2. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead.

3. Due to the plot only three Pokemon can ever be revived and each, only once.

5. Make notes of each death.

6. You must name every Pokemon you catch.

7. If a Pokemon faints while fighting a Doctor or a Nurse, it does not count.

8. No duplicates.

9. Have fun.


	2. Her Power

"Mythica, wake up!" The sound echoed down the corridor to my room. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Today is the day. I stood and changed out of my night dress and into my chosen clothes. "Mythica, are you awake?" I slipped on my pants and pulled my hair back delicately.

I glanced to my mirror. I analyzed my blonde pony-tail with some hair overlapping the right side of my face. I looked at the reflection of my eyes and blinked slowly. Black iris's and white pupils blinked in unison with me.

"Mythica! Oak won't wait forever!"

I exited my room, grabbing my backpack and closing the door softly. The rest of the children here were still asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and found a small, hunched over woman. I bowed to her. "I apologize for being tardy." The wrinkles on her face increased as she smiled.

"It's quite alright, Mythica, but you should get moving. The Professor is waiting." I nodded and hugged my caretaker. "Thank you Miss Thelma."

I tried to head for the door but Miss Thelma stopped me. "Now wait a moment dear. I want to give you something."

I returned to the aged woman and bent to her level. She slipped a black bandana over my head. "I wore this on my own journey. Now get going before it's too late." I nodded. "Thank you."

I rushed to Professor Oak's lab, glancing back one last time at my home, the orphanage.

I entered the open-doored lab and made my way to the back.

"Gramps, just let me get my stuff and go!"

"No Blue! You know I said that Mythica could choose first."

My heart beat sped up. Blue's voice sent shivers down my spine. I've had a crush on him since childhood.

Though he didn't seem to return my feelings. I walked into the room quietly, like always.

Professor Oak spotted me and a smile spread on his face. "Ah, Mythica! There you are."

I bowed my head in respect. "I apologize for my tardiness, Professor."

Oak patted me on the back. "It's alright my dear. Come now, come pick your Pokemon."

I approached the table that held three Poke-balls. I turned to catch a quick glance of Blue. He scowled at me and I turned away, ashamed

I stared down at the Poke-balls in concentration. I could hear Blue tap his foot impatiently.

Movement caught my eye. It was very subtle,but the Poke-ball with the leaf on it had wobbled. My hand immediately went to that device.

"You chose Bulbasaur, good decision. Now you may choose, Blue."

Blue stormed to the table muttering, "Finally!", and picked up the sphere with the flame on it. He grabbed a bag from the Professor and stopped at the door. He pointed at me. "I'm getting a Town Map from my sister. Don't go near her, you can't have one."

Then he left. Professor Oak sighed. "I'm sorry he acts like that...I'm not sure why he does that..Mythica, would you be willing to do me a favor? A package has arrived in the next city for me. It contains the items I was going to get you and something else for myself. Would you mind delivering it to me?"

I nodded in agreement and departed. I headed for Route 1. Just outside of the tall grass stood Daisy, Blue's sister. She approached me.

"Mythica! Here, take this." She said, shoving a Map into my hands. I tried handing it back saying, "I cannot. Blue said-." But she wouldn't take it back. "Blue can't tell me what to do. Just take it. It'll help you."

Then she dashed off. I shrugged and tucked the map into my bag. Then I entered Route 1.

I hid behind a tree and released my Pokemon. The Bulbasaur looked up at me with interest. He had a half star sign on his forehead, a hexagon on his nose, and dark tipped ears.

"Can you understand me?" I asked. The Pokemon paused before slowly nodding.

"I'm going to do something, but you mustn't freak out. I'll explain after I'm done. I'm doing it so we can communicate."

The Bulbasaur looked slightly frightened but he nodded again.

I placed my palm against his head and exhaled.

My pupils engulfed my whole eyes and glowed white.

I took my hand back and the glowing stopped. Bulbasaur was engulfed in green swirling lights. He let out a cry of surprise. The Pokemon's silhouette grew taller and taller until the green swirls released him.

There stood a tall boy, half a foot taller than me, with big green hair, bangs tipped a darker green and the half star still present in the patterns of his hair. His skin was tan and he had a hexagon birthmark on his nose. He was wearing a loose green kimono and was barefoot. His toenails and fingernails were sharp claws, his canine teeth were fangs. And finally, his Pokemon ears poked out of his hair, still tipped a dark green.

His eyes were red with white pupils, just like when he was a Bulbasaur.

Those red orbs spiked with fear and he looked at me, looking like he was about to scream.

I placed my hand over his mouth. "Shhh..." I said gently. "It's alright, I can change you back at will. With this power I can turn you human and we can communicate."

The Pokemon boy pushed my hand away and struggled out his first words. His voice soft yet strong. "H-how long have you been able to do this?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. All my life I believe."

The boy nodded and looked at me. "You are my Master?" "Yes, but you don't have to call me that. My name is Mythica." It suddenly occurred to me to ask his name.

"I apologize for not asking earlier, but what is your name?"

"Johnathon." He replied. I took his hand with a smile. "Welcome to the team, Johnathon."

His eyebrows pushed together for a second before he gave me an awkward smile in return.

"Now I can't have you human around other humans. They would not react well. If you need to speak with me when you are in Pokemon form, just nudge my hand and I'll change you.

John nodded and smiled, less awkwardly this time.

I placed my hand on his forehead once more and the boy disappeared into green light, replaced by his Pokemon form.

John began walking and I followed.

We made it to Viridian City with no real issue. I picked up the package and safely returned it to Professor Oak.

He took it happily and handed me five Poke-balls.

I re-entered Route 1. "Okay John. Let's get a comrade."

Almost on cue a Pidgey swooped down and started pecking my head. I cried out in surprise, then pain. I felt a whoosh of air and opened my eyes. Johnathon had launched himself into the air and tackled the Pidgey.

The brown bird crashed into the ground and I quickly and easily caught it.

I opened the Poke-ball and through the red glow materialized the Pidgey.

I went down on one knee and placed my hand on Johnathon first. I changed him, showing the Pidgey what I was about to do to her.

I touched her feathered head and red swirls swept around her. She grew to about my height and shook the glow off. She did not react with fear, but with curiosity. She held up her hands and inspected her thin fingers. I smiled at her.

She wore all shades of brown clothes. A ruffled tank-top with an undershirt, giving her sleeves which were adorned with feathers. A feathered tail stuck out from the back of her pants. She was barefoot as well, with only four toes. Three in front and one sticking out of her heel, all talon-ed. Her hair was a silky cut short, brown with two black streaks and the hair on the back of her head stuck up in a duck butt hair-do.

Her eyes were bright green in contrast to the brown.

She smiled at me. "So you're my Trainer then." It was more of a statement less of a question.

I nodded and Jonathon stepped up to her. "Why did you attack Master? You're supposed to attack other Pokemon."

The Pidgey girl shied away from John and shrugged slightly. "I was testing her." She quickly dashed around Johnathon, avoiding him, and stood in front of me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "My name is Nicole, its not the best name...but I like it."

I stood there awkwardly and tried to copy her action by placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm Mythica. Welcome to the team."

"Does this team have a name?" Nicole inquired, walking away.

I had never thought of a team name before. "No..." Nicole looked at me in surprise. "You really are a rookie. How about...Team Legend?" John looked at me expectantly. "It is your choice Master." I thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Team Legend it is."

Bulbasaur

Male

Johnathon

Lonely

Ability: Overgrow

Lv.5

Pidgey

Female

Nicole

Timid

Ability: Keen Eye

Lv.2


	3. Blue Attacks

We had arrived in Viridian City again and with a quick visit to the Poke Center, I went straight for Route 22. I heard that it heads for Victory Road.

I let the two out and clapped my hands. "Let's get another team member."

We spread out and walked through the tall grass in different sections. I searched extensively but found nothing.

"Arahh!" My head whipped up at the scream and I dashed in its direction.

It sounded like a Pidgey. A female Pidgey. I pushed through a bush to find Nicole roosting on an extremely annoyed Mankey's head.

The Mankey turned to look at me but did nothing. If he would have gotten up he would have disturbed Nicole. I tossed a Poke-ball and caught him with no problem.

I let him back out and smiled. "Listen, I'm about to do something, and Nicole will explain. I have to go find John." I put my hands on both of my Pokemon. After they turned I quickly looked the Mankey over before leaving.

His hair stuck out in all directions in brown spikes, and his Pokemon ears, also brown, stuck out out of the mess. He had an equally messy brown fur vest with tan pants and black boots. Hung around his neck was his Pokemon snout as a necklace. It was fake, to my relief.

He had no shirt on, showing a muscular torso. A tan, brown-tipped tail whipped behind him.

I turned and ran off, calling for John. After I was a few yards away arms grabbed me from behind. A hand clapped over my mouth.

I twisted just enough to make out who it was. Blue had a crazed look in his eyes.

He flung me to the ground and stood over me. "I saw what you did." He hissed in a hushed tone. "You touched them and-and they CHANGED..." He said, waving his arms.

I was too scared to move. I knew what Blue was capable of, he used to bully me back in Pallet Town.

Blue looked down at me and smiled. "i want my Pokemon to change too."

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, Blue, you can't. Only I ca-." I was slapped across the face. "Don't lie to me! I've read about people like you. There is one born every hundred years. They have your eyes, black and white. They change their Pokemon into humans and...they can share this power."

My eyes widened in fear. "No Blue, Pokemon are to stay as creatures. That is the natural way. People cant just turn Pokemon. It's wrong. You can't do this Blue!"

Blue reached into his pocket and pulled his hand out, wielding a square. It clicked and out slid a knife. He held it to my throat. "Give me the power." He simply said.

I gulped, my throat rising to the knife. "Okay..." I shakily raised my hand to his temple. My eyes glowed white and power surged through my arm. Blue caught his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip.

Strength was being sucked out of me and by the time it was all over my breath was ragged.

Blue flexed is fingers and smiled evilly. He jammed the knife closer to my throat. "Now that I have this power, I no longer need you."

I braced myself when there was a sudden roar in the air. Blue twisted around just to get tackled in the face by a green blur. He cried out in surprise.

John, using Blue's face as a launch pad, leaped away and stood in front of me, growling at my attacker.

Blue stood and spun his knife in his hand. "You wanna go, boy?"

John stomped a foot, ready for an attack.

I scrambled across the ground and put my hand on John's forehead. He was enveloped in a green light once again and Blue rushed him. Johnathon, now in his human form, leaped out of the glow and kicked Blue in the stomach, sending him flying back. John turned back and stood in a defensive stance in front of me.

Blue smirked and charged again, but this time at the last second he leaped and flipped over Johnathon. He landed and brought his knife down towards me. Without turning, John reached a hand over his shoulder and latched onto Blue's wrist, halting his blade.

He used both hands and flung Blue over himself and into the ground, face first.

Blue didn't even seem fazed as he rolled away and leaped onto his feet. He dashed towards John, slashing his knife in the air.

With amazing precision John caught both of Blue's wrists. That's when the fight turned into a battle of strength. The boys pushed against each other, trying to injure the other. Sweat beaded on John's skin and he grimaced.

I sat in silence, unsure of what to do. I should help, I should get up, I should do SOMETHING at least...but I didn't know what to do, what to say. So I just sat there and watched, in a state of paralysis.

John strained his arms and made a low wheezing noise. He squeezed his eyes shut as the knife came closer.

Suddenly a blinding light sprouted between John's shoulder blades and green vines snaked out of his back. One struck Blue across the face while the other yanked the knife out of his hand. A wound opened up on Blue's cheek and he screamed.

John pushed him down and stomped a foot onto his chest. "LEAVE!" He shouted at a terrified Blue.

Blue nodded hurriedly and scurried away once John released him. He turned back and pointed a finger at me. "You'll pay Mythica. Mark my words." Then he ran.

I curled up onto myself, wincing at his harsh words. I always liked him, but he was so mean. It hurt so much, and he tried to kill me.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, yet I made no sound. In the orphanage when I needed to cry, and I didn't want any attention, I taught myself to be quiet when I cried.

Footsteps approached me and I shook my head.

"Let's go John. We have to find the others again." I mumbled, but didn't move an inch.

Johnathon crouched down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me tenderly and pushed me into his chest.

"Please don't cry, Master. I'll protect you..." I gabbed handfuls of his robe in my hands. "I know...I just...I'm an orphan John. I didn't-couldn't trust people. I couldn't LOVE people. I just couldn't. Then I developed an affection for the boy in town that bullied me and makes my life horrible. I don't know how to stop this feeling or how to even handle this situation. I just...I just don't know..."

I looked up and John's face was right in front of mine. A red flush entered my cheeks, yet he seemed unfazed.

"I can help." He said in a breathy whisper. I gulped but did nothing, allowing him to move closer.

His lips fluttered across my jaw and up to my ear. "Relax." He spoke, gently clenching my ear lobe between his teeth.

I did as told and closed my eyes, letting the pleasure take over my body. The soft kisses stopped momentarily, then a pressure pushed against my lips. I sharply inhaled in shock before getting used to the sensation and pushed back against his lips. We moved together, perfectly synchronized. My first kiss was passionate and beautiful.

And wrong.

We broke away for air and I noticed that I was lying flat on the ground, John hovering over me. We stared at each other for a moment before his cheeks lit up and he awkwardly shuffled off of me, very quickly might I add. "I was just trying to make you happy...I'm not sure what overcame me, Master."

I stayed on the ground, staring at the sky. This was wrong. It went against nature. It isn't supposed to happen. Pokemon and people can't be together in this way.

"Master?" Johnathon asked slowly.

My eyes shifted to his face and I smiled. I don't care what nature thinks. I'm a freak. I'll go against nature as I please, for it abandoned me just like my parents. I'll do what I want.

I stood up. "Let's go find the others."

Mankey

Male

George

Timid

Ability: Vital Spirit

Lv.3

Character designs:

Mythica: art/Mythica-385124663?ga_submit_new=10%253A1373734578

John, Nicole, and George: art/Mythica-s-Team-1-385125383?ga_submit_new=10%253A1373735031


	4. Boulder Badge Obtained

We met back up with Nicole and the Mankey, who's name I learned was George.

I quickly explained to them what had happened with Blue (leaving out the moment between John and I. That was our little secret.) and we raced back to Viridian City.

After checking out the leaderless gym we entered Viridian Forest in hopes for a new teammate.

I took three steps into the forest when something landed on my head. It scurried down my back, making me jerk and wiggle at the weird sensation. When it got to the ground I turned to look at it.

A pissed off Weedle stared back at me. He had on black shades. It started to walk away but I threw a Poke-ball.

After the catch, I let him out and turned him, avoiding his horn which he was angrily trying to stab me with. He stood a half a foot taller than me with spiky blonde hair and blazing coal colored eyes. He still sported the sunglasses. "What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't want to be a fucking pet!"

I just stood and watched him, my face blank. Then he seemed to actually LOOK at me. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Well hello there."

John quickly rushed up and stood between the Weedle boy and I. He growled in a low tone.

"May I know your name?" I asked over John's shoulder, almost as if I hadn't noticed he was there.

"The name's Jack. Now would you kindly get the fuck outta my way?!" He said, directing his second sentence at John.

John's ears flattened against his head and he bared his fangs. "No."

I pulled Nikki and George forward, trying to diminish the tension. "These are your teammates Jack. This is George, Nicole, and Johnathon. I'm Mythica. Welcome to Team Legend."

"What if I don't want to join?" Jack said, ignoring John now.

I held up his Poke-ball. "I could stick you in here until you comply."

Jack stuck up his hands and laughed nervously. "Now, now, put down the ball. No need to get pushy."

I smiled and put away the ball. "Now lets evolve the crap out of you." Jack stared at me with a frightened expression.

*Several battles later*

Jack tossed the decapitated Caterpie and dusted off his hands. "That was hella easy."

Suddenly he began glowing. He started freaking out and began to race in a circle, screaming the f-word several thousand times within a period of 15 seconds.

After a flash he stood, looking only slightly different. His hair was longer now and slick back. He wore a plain yellow shirt with large shoulder pads and a tie.

He stopped and looked himself over. Or at least tried to.

He grabbed his face and screamed, "My fucking eyes! Damn light blinded me!"

I chuckled. "Let's move on and find a Poke-center."

After Jack regained his eyesight we departed the forest. We entered Pewter City and healed up, leaving again quickly for more training. On the way back to the forest something tugged on my foot. I looked down to find a small Caterpie looking up at me. It scaled my body and rubbed against my cheek. I smiled. "Well aren't you cute."

Jack walked up and plucked it from my shoulder. "I got this." He said, ready to break its neck.

Before he could though, I quickly captured the squirmy caterpillar and held the Poke-ball to my chest. "No Jack. She'll be our new friend."

"Dafauq!? That was my kill!" I rolled my eyes and let the Caterpie out. I changed her.

She stood an inch shorter than me with a big hooded jacket and a green patterned skirt. She shielded her face with her hood, but I caught a glimpse of red hair and cool obsidian eyes.

We shook hands. "I'm Mythica, those are John, Nicole, George, and Jack. Welcome to Team Legend."

She smiled at me, seemingly having no reaction to her change. "So wait...does that mean that I'm...Legendary?" She said with a giggle.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aw, perfect."

The Caterpie girl bowed to me. "My name is Lisette. Nice ta meet'cha."

As we walked back to the forest for some more training I overheard Jack when he stormed past.

"Shoulda just let me kill her."

x

Lisette quickly evolved into a Metapod, her appearance changed drastically. She had a green coat now with a very sheltered hood on, and a green skirt. The hood covered her whole head, all but her eyes and her mouth. Then, in a tag team match, Jack and Lisette evolved at the same time. Gone was Lisette's hoodie, replaced by a tight purple shirt, showing off her large bust, and a maneuverable purple skirt. Her hair was the color of orchids and slicked back, flipping up at the ends. Two black streaks ran from her forehead to the back of her head. Large black and white wings protruded from her back and red, bug eyed goggles hung from her neck.

Jack on the other hand emerged from the light with bigger muscles and a puffed out chest. He had a yellow shirt on with black stripes and a black undershirt along with his also black pants. A large drill head thing was strapped to his back and clear bee wings shook behind him. His yellow hair had grown even longer and was tied back into a pony-tail. Two black bangs hung just at level with his eyes. His black triangle shades sat on the bridge of his nose. He smiled at Lisette.

"You've been hiding that hot bod from me all along? Damn girl, you're cruel."

Lisette just shrugged and smirked. "Too bad you can't touch. For now..."

I shook my head in mild embarrassment and clapped my hands. "Are we ready for Brock?"

George cracked his knuckles. Nicole flew down from her perch in the trees. Johnathon stood beside me. Lisette nodded. Jack simply said, "Fuck yeah. Let's go."

We were ready.

We marched into town.

x

What we found terrified me. We were too late.

Pokemon all over the city were turned human. I hadn't realized just how quickly Blue could work. He had given everyone the power.

I left the team out and human, no reason not to, and we ran for the gym.

I burst through the door and gasped. Brock stood with an extremely fit man in ragged shorts on one side and another man with a crown of rocks on his matted hair and a rock tail swishing behind him on the other side.

"Brock, you have to change them back, now! Pokemon aren't supposed to be able to do this!"

Brock looked at me with his squinty eyes. "Hypocrite. Your Pokemon are human also. Why should I change mine back?"

"I was born with this power, it is my way. You were given it."

Brock smiled at me. "Why can we not make it all our way?"

I shook my head. It was no use. I'll have to challenge him.

I flicked my hand and John rushed forward, vines shooting out of his back.

One vine slashed through the Geodude man's head, slicing his skull in half. He dropped to the ground, blood spouting out of what was left of his head.

The other vine whipped across the Onix's chest. The Onix was still for a moment before the top half of his body slid off.

John returned to me and Brock stared down at his deceased Pokemon.

"As humans they don't faint...they die" I stated then walked towards him. Brock dropped to his knees, hugging Geodude's body against himself. I stood over him.

"You take everyone's power back, change back their Pokemon, and wait for me. I'll come back some day and I will take you power too. Now, my Badge? I must not allow Blue to reach championship."

Brock nodded and shakily placed the Boulder Badge in my palm. I dropped it into my pocket and we departed from the building.

Weedle-Beedrill

Male

Jack

Serious

Ability: Shield Dust

Lv.3

Caterpie-Butterfree

Female

Lisette

Relaxed

Ability: Shield Dust

Lv.5

Obtained Boulder Badge


End file.
